


Oberyn Martell Imagines

by talesfromtheguild



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ive never seen got please forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: Requested: Oberyn Martell Cuddles by @emilybreland98Summary:  Ellaria leaves Dorne and Oberyn comes to you for cuddlesWord Count: 1,260 wordsWarnings: none, some softness (gender neutral reader - but please let me know if I missed anything when editing!!)A/N: Oberyn may be OOC - I’ve never seen GOT
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Oberyn Martell Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Oberyn Martell Cuddles by @emilybreland98
> 
> Summary: Ellaria leaves Dorne and Oberyn comes to you for cuddles 
> 
> Word Count: 1,260 words
> 
> Warnings: none, some softness (gender neutral reader - but please let me know if I missed anything when editing!!)
> 
> A/N: Oberyn may be OOC - I’ve never seen GOT

* * *

Ever since Ellaria had left Sunspear, Oberyn had not been himself. He often found himself wandering the gardens or aimlessly searching the halls looking for her. At night, when he lay awake amidst the bodies that warmed his bed, he found himself missing her warmth the most. He knew she would be back in his arms in a month's time - she’d only left to visit life long friends who were finally getting married - but he still missed her dearly. 

A soft knock emanates beyond your chamber door, making your eyes rise from the cheesy romance novel your cousin had snuck to you when you’d seen her in the kitchens earlier. As soon as your duties for the day were done, you slipped away to your chambers to devour the love story. Slipping from your warm covers, you approach the door with a soft laugh. “Anathema, I haven’t finished the book yet. I’ve barely gotten to fall in love with them.” You tease your cousin as you open your chamber door. 

“My - Your Highness,” you gasp out when you finally recover and drop into a deep curtsy 

“Please none of that tonight my little dove.” Oberyn dismisses you from being formal with him. 

“What can I do for you, your -“ you stop yourself from saying your highness but with a teasing twitch of his eyebrow, you know Oberyn heard you. 

“I can go and have Dalor and Samaya meet you in your chambers.” You propose, your mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that the Prince was horny and wanted some company to warm his bed tonight. 

“No my dear, I do not want their company tonight.” 

Your eyes widen almost comically, as you stare at him and realize what he’s saying. He wants _your_ company for the night. 

“Oh!” You squeak out. A soft and tired smile spread across his features and in the soft light of the candelabra you can see soft circles beneath his eyes. 

“Not that kind of company tonight. I simply seek to steal your warmth and comfort for the evening.” He replies. 

You can’t answer him, your tongue is tied in knots inside your mouth, and you're afraid that if you open your lips only gibberish will tumble out. 

Oberyn moves into your chambers and notices you don’t have many possessions like other servants here in his home do. He wonders if it’s because you’re so new to Sunspear, or if you spend your coin in other ways. 

“I hope you will forgive me, your highness, I wasn’t expecting visitors.” You apologize for how messy your chambers are, but Oberyn dismisses you. Your room is neat and tidy, and Oberyn is sure he could eat a meal off of your clean floor. 

“Little dove, you can call me Oberyn.” He says as he wraps his shawl tighter around his shoulders. 

“I -“ you begin to ask why Oberyn is here, about what he wants, but you’re conflicted. If all your years in the North have taught you anything, it’s to never question those above you, and to never speak your mind. 

“Speak your mind my love.” Oberyn softly commands you as he steps into your space, heat radiating from his bare chest. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Oberyn smiles and bash fully looks at the floor, and looks like a teenager fully enamored with his lover. His eyes shine when he looks up at you again. 

“I heard Anathema lent you a novel and I am dying to know the love story that lies inside.”

“Your - Oberyn…”

He sighs and looks at you with a sad soft expression. 

“I miss Ellaria, and you remind me of her.” He admits. 

“You know how Ellaria feels about you being near me.” You tell him. 

“I know she will understand that I missed her and sought comfort from the other half of her heart. Of my heart.”

You laughed a little “ the only thing you love more than Ellaria and your daughters is Dorne.” 

“You are wrong my little dove. I love you a little bit more than I love Dorne.” He declares in a serious manner. 

“Now I know you are lying.” You told him, before bash fully turning away to go about madly tidying your room, even if there is nothing to tidy.

“My little dove, I have never lied to you since you arrived in Sunspear. I will never lie to you for as long as you live.” 

He doesn’t give you time to respond. 

“However if you wish me to leave your chambers, then I shall do so with a happy heart. Just being in your presence has brightened my dulled mood.” 

“And… if you stayed? What... would we...do?” 

You had never slept with Oberyn before, only Ellaria and the many lovers that passed through their bed. Ellaria had claimed you as hers, to love, to protect, and to cherish. And while she had shared everything openly with Oberyn, he never made any advancements towards you, even in the throes of passion. When you had first arrived in Sunspear, and were first invited into their bed, you had assumed that Oberyn simply didn’t find you attractive enough to do anything to you. And after Ellaria had found you crying in the gardens one dark night, she revealed to you that Oberyn desperately wanted you but was waiting. Waiting for you to grow comfortable enough in your new home with your new found family and lovers before he sought out your permission to kiss you senseless and ruin you however he pleased. From that night forward Oberyn had been kinder towards you, offering more intimate contact when the two of you were near, and it made your heart warm knowing he was trying to quell your worried mind. 

“Sleep my dear. I would love to hear that sweet novel sung into my ears as I drift to sleep with you in my arms.” He confesses. 

“It’s a silly romance story made for young girls - it couldn’t - you wouldn’t like it…” You tell your chest getting hot as you grow more embarrassed.

“Indulge me.” Oberyn asks, hoping that you’ll list him into your bed tonight. 

You hesitantly move toward your bed, and settle down beneath the sheets, before looking up at Oberyn. He moves to your side, and removes the shawl around his shoulders and slides beneath the sheets with you. He rests his head against your shoulder, draping his arm across your stomach. He nestles himself against your side, and nearly smothers you beneath his weight. 

You gently pick up your novel again and look down at the prince snuggled against your side. This was a soft side of Oberyn that you had never seen before, and you hoped you would get to see more of this side in the future. 

“Do you want me to start over? I’m not very far into the first few chapters.” You tell him. 

“Continue from where you left off, I can have you read the beginning to me some other time.” 

You cracked open the spine, and began reading aloud for Oberyn. 

A short time later, you recognized the steady breathing pattern of Oberyn being asleep. Looking down at him again, you closed your book and gently let it fall to the floor beside your bed. You turned slightly, blew out your candle and settled farther down on the bed. Oberyn’s arms wrap around you, pulling you close to him. You closed your eyes and let yourself settle against the Prince of Dorne who slept soundly in your bed.


End file.
